


Still the One

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Still the One

Severus pulled his long, grey hair away from his face and tied it with a bit of black leather. 

He was used to attending Ministry functions but didn't enjoy them. Idle chit-chat and gossip never went out of fashion. 

Severus's breath caught when he walked into the en suite. 

Harry was adjusting his tie in the mirror, wearing a crisp, white shirt and dinner jacket. 

"Ready?" Harry asked as he turned around, his green eyes as bright as ever while his hair—liberally streaked with grey—was just as messy. 

Taking Harry's hand in his, Severus murmured, "For you? Always."


End file.
